Senu
Senu was a masked, leather-armouredMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.54-59 SegulehMemories of Ice, Dramatis Personae warrior. He was described as a short, lithe man with dark eyes. His ornate, enamelled mask was crowded with dark-stained patterns made of a mixture of charcoal, saliva, and human blood. This, and his willingness to communicate verbally with non-Seguleh, indicated his low rank among his people. By his own admission, he was fourteen years old and an Eleventh Level Initiate.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.158 Senu carried twin broadswords. Mok and Thurule were frequently referred to as his brothers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.156/160Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274 Senu may also have been related to Jan, who was said to be Mok's brother.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 1, US HC p.65 In Memories of Ice After the Pannion Domin invoked the wrath of the Seguleh nation by repeatedly sending proselytizing priests to its shores, Mok, Thurule, and Senu were sent as a "Punitive army" of three to slay the Pannion leader, the Pannion Seer.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.157-158 The trio had not journeyed far before they were waylaid and ensorceled into the service of Lady Envy at the request of the Elder God, K'rul. At Morn, Envy gathered other unwitting servants to K'rul's plans against the Crippled God including Toc the Younger, Tool, Baaljagg, and Garath.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.274Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.156 Constraining the three strong willed Seguleh proved to be a significant drain on Envy's powers. Senu was the first to challenge Tool to a duel to establish their relative rank despite Envy's control. The T'lan Imass appeared to easily knock the young Seguleh unconscious with the flat of his blade,Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.55-57 but Tool later admitted to Toc that Senu was "good" and the battle could have gone longer. The young Seguleh had parried Tool's initial attacks without even completely drawing his weapons from his scabbards.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.156-157 Lady Envy's party made its way to the borders of the Pannion Domin where they slew Seerdomin Kahlt and brought down his temple.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9 Then they fought their way to the Seer's throne at Outlook despite the efforts of his K'ell Hunters and Omtose Phellack sorcery.Memories of Ice, Chapter 9, US SFBC p.326Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.528 Unable to stop them, the Seer fled to Coral.Memories of Ice, Chapter 17, US SFBC p.556-557/559 Senu and the others followed the Seer to Coral, arriving amidst the Malazan siege of the city. The three Seguleh carved their way through the Seerdomin and Urdomen guarding the Seer's keep. Separated from Lady Envy and Mok in the fighting, Senu and Thurule found the Seer on the keep's roof. They fought his K'ell Hunter guardians until the Skykeep Moon's Spawn crashed into the keep forcing them to flee.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.935/943 After the Seer's defeat, Envy reunited with the three Seguleh and revealed that Anomander Rake had banished them from the city. The goal of their punitive mission complete, Envy announced she would escort the three Seguleh back to their island.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.994-995 Notes and references de:Senu Category:Seguleh Category:Males